We Are ODST
The We Are ODST is a live-action short made exclusively to promote the release of Halo 3: ODST. The Trailer along with the short film was directed by Rupert Sanders, who also worked on the Halo 3: Believe Campaign. This short showcases the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, an elite organization of UNSC Marines, focusing on the 19th Shock Troops Battalion during their operations in the Human-Covenant War. Overview The film starts with a military funeral held for SSGT K. Stark, with a young Tarkov watching, and then shows his recruitment and basic training to enlist as a Marine. Later, the video skips to a combat drop as Tarkov, now an ODST in an insertion pod, dropping towards a Covenant-held battlefield on an unknown planet, where he quickly encounters a Brute and is nearly killed, acquiring wounds to his face. The Brute closes in for the kill as Tarkov fires his pistol, but the Brute is killed by a crashing Banshee, saving Tarkov's life. The scene skips ahead to Tarkov again, now much older, the wounds on his face having become scars. He and a number of other ODST's hold a small service for a fallen comrade killed during combat, and hear a distant explosion and plasma fire in the distance. Forced to abandon the service, the ODST's put their helmets on and move out. Transcript {Translated from Hungarian} {The video starts at Stark's funeral proceedings. Tarkov is seen in the background.} UNSC officer: Present arms! {Marines raise their assault rifles, as Tarkov visibly flinches.} UNSC officer: Fire! {The video then skips to Tarkov who apparently joins the ODSTs, having his head shaven by a barber. The video then skips to a scene where a group of men stand in a file, then snap to attention. The UNSC instructor yells in front of Tarkov.} UNSC instructor: "Tarkov! You call that attention?! Thirty, now! {The scene changes to an obstacle course. Tarkov performs a commando crawl and a UNSC instructor follows him, firing a M6C/SOCOM pistol over his head, yelling.} UNSC instructor: "Do you want to die? Do you? Faster! Go, go, go!" {As Tarkov takes a dive in the obstacle course, the scene changes to him being dropped into an unknown planet. Several HEVs are seen. As soon as he hits the ground, his HEV's hatch bursts open. Tarkov, along with several other ODSTs, start running to an unknown destination, firing their SMGs along the way. However, a Brute Minor knocks Tarkov to the ground, knocking his helmet off and inflicting deep gashes in his face. The Brute growls at him as Tarkov fires his pistol to no avail. The Brute closes in for the kill as Tarkov fires his pistol, but the Brute is killed by a crashing Banshee, saving Tarkov's life. Tarkov, lying on the mud, stares at the open space. The scene changes to a makeshift battlefield grave site with Tarkov, now appearing much older, and the gashes in his face having now turned into scars, along with several other ODST's standing beside him. The service having ended, Tarkov folds up the ODST flag that had been placed on the makeshift grave and puts it into a storage compartment in his armor. The view switches to a younger ODST who jerks his head up at the sound of distant plasma fire. Tarkov looks toward the source and puts on his helmet which polarizes, the younger ODST does the same and the squad moves out as a song sung in Welsh fills the background. The words ''"We are ODST" appear then switches to 'Halo 3 ODST'.} The lyrics of the song (in Welsh): ''"Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu, Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni." The actual translation of the original Welsh lyrics are : "We cheat Death from his rightful victory. No one can defeat us we are glad to plunge feet first into hell in the knowledge that we will rise." Trivia Behind the Scenes *Bungie collaborated with the costume designer from the film Saving Private Ryan and the show Band of Brothers to design the UNSC Marine dress uniform depicted in the trailer, complete with the insignia and rank displays. *The funeral scene was filmed inside the cooling tower of a coal power plant, while the intense training scene was filmed just outside the tower. The battle scene was shot in the bottom of a strip-mining coal operation, and the final scene where the ODSTs hold a service for their fallen squadmate was filmed in an abandoned Soviet aluminum refinery. The drill instructors in the short are actual Hungarian Special Forces soldiers. *The special effects studio, Legacy Effects, accurately replicated the armor, weapons, and enemies based off the models provided by Bungie, including a life-sized Brute Minor complete with remote-controlled facial expressions. *The short was originally supposed to include a scene of Tarkov's squad storming the interior of a building, killing a Brute on their way in. The scene was filmed, but not included in the final version. *The Marines at the Funeral are firing off with MA5 Assault Rifles, which is unusually seeing that the MA5 is a fully automatic weapon, which would make it difficult to fire just one shot. It is probable that like many weapons today there are different fire modes, e.g. single shot, three-round burst, fully automatic. Miscellaneous *The Marines were originally intended to speak Russian, according to Rupert Sanders during an interview - a language not commonly seen or used previously in the Halo universe. He said that the Russian language better reflects the tough training the ODST's have to go through. He acknowledges however that the ODST's are actually speaking Hungarian. This language was picked to symbolize Earth united against the Covenant. *In the scene where the ODSTs hold the memorial, their squadmate's grave was marked with a rifle with an ODST helmet atop it. This was a common practice during the World Wars (1914–1918 and 1939–1945). As there was often no time to hold a proper funeral, this was used as a substitute. *The trailer won the Best Trailer category in the Machinima.com 2009 video game awards. *We Are ODST was honored for Production, Cinematography, Editorial and Visual Effects by the Art & Technique of the American Commercial. Other